When The Get Backers meet The Mercers
by xoxKenziexox
Summary: Jinx Elliot has been abused all herlife by multiple foster familys. When she comes to the Mercers she thinks her luck is about to change. She has known the getbackers since she was 13 and now her work with them may threaten her new life with the Mercers,.


**My name is Jinx Ashley Elliott. **

**When I was 5, my parents died in a car crash, no one could find any family. I was put into foster care by the time I was 7 years old. **

**The first home I went to was alright, the woman was only looking after me until a baby was found for her to adopt. She had wanted a baby when she first signed up to the foster care program, she had taken me while she was waiting.**

**When I was 10, they found her a baby and I was sent to my second foster home. This was when things got bad. My "parents" names were Jaimey-Lynn and Josh Cannon. They were alcoholics. They would lock me in the closet and bang on the doors saying "Can you hear the rats? Are they crawling on you? Can you feel them biting?"**

**They were horrible. That's why I'm afraid of the dark. One day there was a misled drug bust and they were found doing it to me. At the age of 14 I was sent to my third foster home. **

**This one was the worst. I was sent to live with a man named Arnin. He was a drug addict and an alcoholic. He would get me as high as he could for a week and the next he would watch me detox and laugh. Arnin w****as also violent. One night when he was really drunk he started throwing things. The wooden coffee table (which missed me) the DVD player which hit my left shoulder and knocked me against the wall. Then he threw plates. One of the plates shattered on the wall beside me, spinning a jagged shard of white plate slicing through my lower torso. Thankfully this was one of the times I was high, so I didn't really feel much. After some more banging, crashing and yelling, one of the neighbors heard the noise and called the cops. And so I was sent to my fourth foster home, at the age of 17.**

**I can hear someone calling my name, they sound far away and all I can see is darkness. The soft feminine voice continues to call.**

"**Jinx! Jiiiinx!" **

**But I can feel the darkness closing in on me, I can feel tiny claws digging into my skin and**** crawling over me. The voice is still calling, but I can't really concentrate on anything but the surrounding darkness. It's everywhere, all I can see is black and I can't take it any longer. I scream and my eyes fly open replacing the darkness with a new image.**

**The woman who had been calling my name is standing next to my bed with a nurse both looking really worried. My eyes flash around trying to take in my surroundings.**

**I am in a hospital, the walls are white as is the door. I notice a black teenager with black hair and goatee standing in the far corner next to the door. A deep cold echo's through me and I scream, strong and loud. **

"**Get the fuck away from me you bastard!" I yell. My long strait midnight black hair is in my emerald green eyes and I throw it back and continue to scream. I can hear the lady speaking softly to the guy. **

"**Jeremiah please leave, Im sorry but you can see you upset her for some reason. I suppose I should have expected it after all she has been through." She told him. **

**The man, Jeremiah, looked at me. The woman spoke again, her voice was sharper this time.**

"**Jeremiah" He left. I stopped yelling, breathing heavily and shaking. Then I search franticly around the room with my eyes.**

"**Where is my Guitar?" I ask the two women in a frightened, desperate voice.**

**The nurse smiles at me "Don't worry its in storage, I'll go and get it." She replied. I was slightly taken aback, no one was ever polite to me. But in 17 years of hell you pick up a few tricks to hide emotions so I smile and said thanks. And with that the nurse turned and walked out of the white door leaving me alone with this stranger.**

**The lady smiles down at me "Hello Jinx." She says "My name is Evelyn Mercer. You will be coming to live with my family and me." She told me. **

**Immediately I become nervous. But the nurse walking back from the hall way holding my guitar case distracted me. I sat up and a sharp pain flashed through my lower torso and shoulder and I remembered the plate. I smiled again looking back to my guitar case. The nurse handed it to me and I quickly poped the locks open and lifted back the top to reveal my beloved guitar.**

**It was pitch black with tiny thick glitter forming a blood red rose with deep green leaves surrounding it on the body. I smile lovingly at it. I pull it out to play when I remember the women in the room. **

**The nurse smiled at me again "Oh I'm sorry dear, you are going to have to pack away your things. Evelyn is taking you home today" She explained. **

**This frightens me, but I refuse to let it show. Evelyn spoke to me again. **

"**I have four sons, all adopted from the same system you have been in all of your life. The boy you saw before was Jeremiah, he is 19 and lives with his girlfriend Camille . The others are Angel who is 18, Jack who is 17 and only 4 months older than you, and Bobby who is 19 as well, 7 months older than Jeremiah. Don't worry, none of them would ever hurt you." She told me smiling.**

**I tried to look brave as the two ladies left me to pack my things.**

**Comment ****please guys, I have loads more to write if you want to read it **

**xoxKenziexox**


End file.
